


Goodnight Moon

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Bedtime noises in the the background were the hum of his each night.





	Goodnight Moon

Bedtime noises in the the background were the hum of his each night. The splashes, the clinks, whooshes and thumps, squeaks and laughs of voices he loved. The silence of loneliness long forgotten, replaced by squeals and giggles and an occasional gasp.   
He wrote the report, ignoring sounds of their creaking home, cold winter complaints of boards and windows. The warmth locked inside, spreading over the entire floor.   
Soft clicks of keyboard slowly overcome the quiet padding of small feet, gentle footstep he knew for years, would know everywhere like the soles of his own feet.   
The door creaked and he looked up, sliver of light outlining a small child.  
“Daddy” the baby voice said cautious, gently interrupting “story?”   
The boy came in seeing his father’s gentle smile. He met the boy, picked him up, soft, warm weight in his tender arms.   
“What would you like to hear?” he asked knowing the answer would be the same as every night.  
“Moon” the boy smiled, showing the edge of book in his arms.   
“Okay” he kissed the boy’s temple and pushed open the doors to a warmly lit, safe little world. There was a small bed, small toys, plush animals and plastic blocks. And books, lots and lots of books. Tiny arms and legs held tight as he pulled back the covers to set the boy down. Leaning on the headboard, the child tucked in, warm beneath his arm, the book laid ready, large green square in his lap.   
“Where will we start?”   
The boy pointed to a bright circle among the stars in the blue sky. “Moon”  
“Yes, Goodnight Moon” he opened the book and read.  
“In the great green room, there was a telephone, and a red balloon, and a picture of” he hung his voice, turning page “cow, jumping over the moon”   
The boy giggled snuggling closer, just like last night, and like every other night.  
“And there were three little bears sitting on chairs, and two little kittens” a little meow squealed under his arm “and a pair of mittens”  
“And a little toy house, and a young mouse” brushing away a strand of damp hair he flipped the page “and a comb, and a brush and a bowl of”  
“Mush” the boy finished.   
“And a quiet old lady was whispering”  
“Hush” finished a red haired woman, leaning against the doorframe with a fond smile.   
“Where did that come from” he asked his son quietly.  
“Mommy” he whispered back.   
“Oh” he feigned surprise and kept reading, ever slower, ever softer “Goodnight room, goodnight moon, goodnight cow jumping over the moon”   
“Goodnight light and the red balloon” the boy leaned into his side, a small yawn stretching his plump mouth.  
“Goodnight bears, goodnight chairs, goodnight kittens and goodnight mittens” slow lullaby of words weighing on his eyelids “Goodnight little house and goodnight mouse”  
“Goodnight comb and goodnight brush” a soft kiss pressed to the boys crown “goodnight nobody and goodnight mush”  
“And goodnight to the old lady whispering hush” he glanced up at the mother of his child and she smiled her softest smile.   
“Goodnight stars, goodnight air” he whispered, keeping the boy’s sweet, beloved weight pressed against his chest “Good night noises everywhere”   
Will’s breath was calm and even, like the sleep of happy children.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a video of David reading Margaret Wise Brown's "Goodnight moon" and someone saying that it's cruel to not have that as canon.


End file.
